A face from the past
by MasterAlexandria
Summary: Almost every night Obi-wan has a nightmare of a man with deep yellow eyes holding a bloodied whip.In front of him is a small person bloodied and beatin.Master Yoda think that sometime away from the war will clear his mind,but an old friend has invited him to her wedding and he meets a face that he has not seen in years.But dreams do come true.Good or bad
1. Midnight at the fountain room

Scream. That was all he heard as he ran threw the halls of the palace. He was looking in every room to find the source of the screams. The screams came from a room at the end of the hallway. The door looked like it was kicked in and had been knocked off of its hinges. He slowly and quietly as he could walked into the room to see what was hurting so badly. The first thing that he noticed was the scent of blood that filled the room. Large blood stains covered the carpets and some areas of the walls in the corner. Inside was a man holding a bloodied whip in his hand. He watched as he brought down the whip onto a small figure that was lying on the ground, covered in blood. Another scream came from the figure lying on the ground as the man whipped it again. He made to stop the man but he heard him before he got to her. All he saw was deep yellow eyes before he faded to darkness.

Obi-wan awoke with a gasp. He looked around wildly with short shaky breaths. His face and body were covered in cold sweat and was shaking very badly. After a few minuets, he began to calm down. He sighed and layed his head back on his pillow and tried and failed to go back to sleep. The screams and crys of that person on the ground still echoed in his ears. The mans yellow eyes forever burned in his minded. Who was that man? Who was that person on the ground? Why was that person being hurt? Why did that man have a bloodied whip? All of these questions filled his mind making his head hurt. This had been the third or fourth time that he had this dream this week alone. He would have this dream six or seven times in one week at times. The time that shown on his wall clock showed 1:30 in the morning. He knew that he would not be able to fall back asleep after the nightmare, so he dressed in his normal tunic and walked out of his room and down to the room of a thousand fountains to meditate .He needed some time to think. During the day the fountain room was very pretty. Sunlight streaming threw the glass windows created rainbows from the spray of the fountains, but at night it was beautiful. Most nights were clear, allowing the moonlight to stream through the windows. Not making rainbows, but at night most of the fountains were turned off, but some stayed on all day all night. The fountains that were turned off allowed the moonlight to dance in the still water while the ones that were on put out a light spray of water. No one was ever here at 1 or 2 in the morning allowing Obi-wan to be left in peace for a few hours. Most nights he would only walk around til his mind was clear before heading back to his room for the night. Tonight through, he would meditate by a fountain near the window. He was going to find out what these dreams were no matter what. He was going to speak with Master Yoda tomorrow. Maybe he could understand what was going on.


	2. The girl with the blond hair

It was well after 6 in the morning before Obi-wan went back to his room. He finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until around noon the next day. He redressed in his normal tunic and went to the dinning hall for lunch.  
"About time you woke up Obi-wan." he heard Anakin say from behind him,"Where have you been?"  
"Sleeping." Obi-wan said letting out a huge yawn,"I didn't sleep very well last night."  
"OK after lunch do you want to train at the barracks?" Anakin asked.  
"No not today. I need to speak to Master Yoda. Do you know where he is?" Obi-wan asked. "I think he is in the council room," Anakin said,"What do you need he for?"  
Obi-wan never answered his question as he walked to the council room.

Somewhere on Mandalore

She was laying on the floor of her room with her eyes closed tight as he brought down another lash from his whip. The pain was terrible, but he had told her to stay quiet or else he would whip her harder and faster. She could feel the blood running down her sides from the whip marks.  
"This is the last time that you try to fight back from your punishment. Is this understood?" he yelled when she didn't reply he brought the whip down harder on her back "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.  
"Yes I understand my dear." she answered very shakily,"I will not disobey you again."  
"Good." he said giving her one last whip that wrapped around her face and neck. He threw the bloodied whip into a corner of her room and walked out.  
The young woman stood up using the corner of her bed to help her up. She slowly walked over to her desk and turned on the light. Her room was covered in blood. Large puddles of blood were near the corners of her room and by the side of her bed. She slowly walked over to her full length mirror to see what damage had been done.  
Her clothes were ripped and bloody. Her blond hair was tangled up and faded a slight red. Her normal blue eyes were red with tears. Her face had a large red mark going across her left eye and the corner of her mouth. Her neck had the same red mark running down it with blue and purple bruises where his fingers had been.  
With a heavy heart and broken spirit she crawled into her bed, not caring that she was ruining her white sheets, and fell into a sad and painful sleep.

MasterAlexandria

Ok so this chapter is very short but I needed to update this story. I will try to update this when I can but other things have my attention at the moment.~MasterAlexandria


	3. A girl named Brianna

Obi-wan was walking the halls of the temple, caught up in his own thoughts.  
Why was he having these dreams? Who was that man? Who was that lying on the floor?  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Master Yoda walking up beside him.  
"Strange our dreams are." he said. He had scared Obi-wan, but decided to not bring it up.  
"Yes they are." Ob-wan said,"and they can sometimes be deadly."  
"Said that you needed to talk to me, young Skywalker did." Yoda said looking up to Obi-wan,"About dreams."  
"Yes master." he said sadly,"Almost every night I have the same dream. A man with yellow eyes holds a bloodied whip in his hand and on the floor in front of him is a small person covered in blood."  
"Very disturbing this is Master Kenobi." he said,"Some time off you need."  
Obi-wan started to argue with him but quickly stopped. Maybe some time off from the war would do him so good.  
"If that is what you want me to do," he said quietly," When would you have me leave?"  
"When ever ready you are," Yoda replied.  
"Yes master," Obi-wan replied with a bow. He turned quickly on his heels an walked back to his room to prepare.

"what a peaceful day" she thought as she stood on her balcony overlooking the city. It was times like this that she didn't think about the nights of pain and hurt. She was just enjoying the day.  
"My lady?" she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see one of her maids by the name Lydia standing in the door way."Someone is wanting to speak to you in the call room."  
"Who is it?" she asked walking into her room from the balcony.  
"I do not know," she said leading her to the call room," she simply said that she wishes to speak to you."  
The women didn't reply. Instead she just kept on walking in the direction of the call room. She was wearing a short-sleeved dress so her cuts and scars were showing. She tried her best not to look at herself in any of the plaza windows or mirrors.  
Finally after a few minuets of walking they made it to the call room. Lydia opened the door for her and shut it once she was inside.  
The person standing before her was short and was very muscular. She could not tell any other features because of the blue color of the hologram. But once she spoke, She knew who it was.  
"Good evening, my lady," the women said with a bow," it is good to see you again."  
"To you as well," she said nodding her head,"Now, if I remember right, it has been about 2 years since we last saw each other." she said with a smile on her face."  
"Well," the women said shyly," I have been caught up in somethings."  
"And what kind of thing is that?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.  
The women was clearly nervous and worried.  
"Dont worry Brianna," she said quietly," I already know."  
Brianna looked up at her in surprise."You do? but how?" she asked.  
"Well when you rule over an entire world you tend to hear some things." she said with a smile," but I wish that you called me sooner."  
"I would have," she said looking back up at her," but he wouldn't let me out of his sight for weeks."  
"He sounds really protective," she said sitting on one of the coaches," are you sure that you want to go through with this?"  
"I am 100% positive besides he had every right. I have got death threats almost every day." Brianna said with a shrug," He is just trying to keep me safe."  
"Well I am very happy for you," she said with a nod of her head," when do you want me to come?"  
"Well," she said looking down at the floor," I was hoping that you could come for the dress fitting tomorrow if that's possible."  
"Sounds good to me," she said standing up from the coach," I will meet you on Naboo around mid-day."  
"Great!" Brianna said with a smile," I'll meet you there."  
Brianna cut off the call leaving Satine in the dark. "This will be fine" she thought." There is nothing to worry about" She stood up and walked over to a lamp and turned it on. She looked up and found herself staring at a mirror. Her arms were more cut up then she remembered.  
"At least she is happy with the one she choose" Satine thought sadly "because I had no choice"  
She left the call room and walked back to her room to get prepared for the trip.

Alright so short chapter I know I know you can yell at me for it later. Schools been crazy and its like 11:45 and I can't sleep. The next 2 weeks are going to be crazy because I have TCAPs next week and I am going to be staring at a piece of paper for a little over 4 hours everyday.  
So I don't know when I am going to be able to post but I will. So Brianna. No one really had any ideas for her name so I just choose one of my friends. If you have not noticed by now is that I will put events and names and things that are going on in my life in my storys.  
Anyway, I am done with my talk feast. Dont forget to R&R the story. It really helps a lot. ~MasterAlexandria


End file.
